


Sleeping In (Or Trying Anyway)

by kitkatt0430



Series: Coldflash Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluffy, Len does not like being woken up by scam phone calls, M/M, snuggling in bed, too early in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18493822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430
Summary: Barry and Len would like to sleep in, but a stubborn IRS scam caller is not helping in the least.





	Sleeping In (Or Trying Anyway)

Barry’s phone is ringing.

“It’s too early,” Len muttered, rolling onto his side and wrapping an arm around Barry’s waist. He nuzzled his face against the speedster’s shoulder. “Ignore it.”

“Could be an emergency,” Barry replied, not making any moves to get up. The bed was so warm beneath the covers and Len’s body felt so nice pressed up against his own.

“Wrong ring tone,” Len pointed out, kissing the spot behind Barry’s jaw and never failed to make Barry shiver. “Probably a telemarketer.”

The ringing stopped… and then immediately restarted.

Barry groaned and reached for the phone on the night stand. The number was unknown and Barry hit call reject before unlocking the phone. Sure enough, the same number had called the first time… and was now calling a third time.

“They’re persistent,” Len grumbled.

“Yeah...” Barry answered the call this time.

“This is a call from the IRS,” said a rather intense, deep voice as soon as the call connected. “Do not hang up. There’s a warrant out for your arrest...”

Len snatched the phone from Barry. “When isn’t there a warrant out for my arrest?” Len replied flippantly. “I’m afraid the IRS is just gonna have to get in line.” Len hung up and then pulled up Barry’s block list, adding the number.

“I should probably report that number.”

“Later.” Len tossed the phone back onto the night stand and slid his arm back around Barry’s hips. “Go back to sleep.”

Barry huffed softly in amusement and then snuggled back down into the pillows, twisting slightly so that Len was now spooning him. “Better?”

“Yes. Sleep.”

A smile tugged at Barry’s lips even as his eyes began to slide closed again.

And then the phone rang.

“I’m murdering your phone.” Len grumbled.

“That’s your phone this time.” Barry smirked and snickered as Len swore under his breath.

“This had better not be the same damn IRS scammer...” he grumbled, rolling over to retrieve his phone from the other night stand.

It was the same IRS scammer.

**Author's Note:**

> For slot N4 on my Bing card - Snuggling in Bed


End file.
